


受大三，抱金砖

by Bennet



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennet/pseuds/Bennet
Summary: （无能力AU）(教授Charles*交换生Erik)（一发完）又名：我的富豪哥哥的订婚戒指是地摊货！不是师生，是寄宿学生和寄宿家庭host的爱情故事ooc我的锅这种现代欢乐风写起来明显轻松很多啊～第一次在AO3上放飞自我。。。卖肉啥的。。。好爽！





	1. Chapter 1

1

Raven要去美国当两个月的交换生。

Charles Francis Xavier，她的哥哥，牛津大学最年轻但最具有权威的基因学教授，却在机场抱着自己的义妹小声啜泣。周围的人都以为他俩是一对即将分异两地的情侣……

“够了Charles！”Raven扒拉下趴在自己肩膀上的苏格兰人，嫌恶的擦擦外套上的鼻涕眼泪，“又不是不回来了哭个什么劲儿啊！”

Charles吸吸鼻子：“好妹妹你独自去哥大快活了，留下我一个人可怎么办啊……”他用手指指指天花板，“你哥哥可是连灯泡都不会换的教授啊！”

Raven得意的哼了一声，似乎早料到了哥哥一离开她就无法活下去的情况，意气风发地回答：“我在离家前把所有灯泡都换了。”

傻妹妹你听不出来哥哥这是在挽留你吗？？

“而且，我不是寄宿在Lehnsherr家吗？他们的儿子，Erik Lehnsherr三天之后就会过来抚慰你的空窗期……他不仅会换灯泡，而且很会干炮。”Charles温文尔雅的妹妹如此说到。

于是Charles在捱完艰难困苦的三天过后终于盼来了Erik的大驾。

2

当Charles把自己裹得像个粽子一样厚实，举着一块“Welcome, Erik Lehnsherr!”的牌子站在机场外边时，觉得自己就像嘴里塞了个苹果的圣诞烤乳猪一样愚蠢。

他真想把手里的泡沫板子掰断扔进垃圾桶，走到桶旁却又犹豫着如果找不到人的话自己就会面临生理和心理上的双重谴责。于是他只能站在脏兮兮的蚊蝇飞舞的垃圾桶旁边做着激烈的心理斗争。

事实上，离Charles大约两百米的地方，来自哥大的交换生们已经和他们的寄宿家庭在一起和乐融融的问好了。

当Charles知道这件事后，他蜷缩在Erik怀里愤恨地咬了他一口。

Charles继续等了四十分钟。他有些坚持不住了，于是他哆嗦着打了一个喷嚏。

再挣开眼睛时，Erik已经站在他的面前。

但Charles根本不知道这个看起来又高又帅（据Charles形容）的人就是他应该拐带回家的对象。他只觉得这个人长得太高挡住了他的视线。于是他往旁边挪了挪和那人错开。

他又挡住了Charles。Charles有些愠怒地眯了眯眼睛，还没开口请他走开，男人说话了。

“是Xavier先生吗？我就是Erik Lehnsherr。”

“啪嚓！”Erik吓了一跳。

Charles笑眯眯地把两截泡沫板子扔进垃圾桶：“对不起哈Erik，手抖了。”

“………………没事。”Erik望着被拦腰斩断的自己的名字陷入沉思。

Charles一百米冲刺的速度奔回车上，打开暖气过后舒服地哼哼了一声。

然后又是几个喷嚏。

“Xavier先生……”Erik拘束的坐在后座，似乎想说些什么。“叫我Charles就行了。”Charles好脾气地打断他的话头。他需要确认一些事情。

“Erik。”他这么叫他。

“在。”

“你会做饭吗？”

“会。”

“会用洗衣机吗？”

“会。”Erik有些迷糊。

“你会……换灯泡吗？”问到最后Charles自己都脸红起来。

“Charles，我是机械工程系的。”Erik露出一个牙齿很多的笑容。

“那太棒了，Erik！”Charles一不小心在话音里掺进了苏格兰的温柔腔调，他很努力地向后转动脖子望着Erik，“我非常需要你。”

Erik露出了一丝丝受宠若惊的神色。他犹豫的动了动嘴唇。

“Charles，事实上我要和同学一起租房住……但我打了你的电话你没接……”

Erik认为如果说了这句话他就看不见那可爱的笑容和闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛了。

于是他摸出手机给Emma打电话，为了不让Charles发觉他还用了德语。

“喔喔喔——Erik怎么在英国都说德语啊？是不是想装逼啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”Emma无情地嘲笑着自己的竹马。

“我不会和你们一起住了。”尽管很想顶回嘴，但Erik还是简明扼要地说出重点。

电话那头沉默了3秒钟。

“啥意思？”Emma有些迷糊。

“我，不会，和，你们，一起，住了。”Erik用最标准的德语发音一字一句的重复了一遍。

“为什么？那个寄宿家庭有什么玩意儿比我和Azazel——你的朋友更加重要？！而且房租都会便宜很多！”Emma的嗓音尖锐得连屏幕都要划破。

“Erik！我们到家了！”Charles将车子稳稳的停好，他兴奋地拍拍方向盘，却不慎按响了喇叭。他被这声音吓得瑟缩了一下，又很快绽出更加灿烂的笑容，“欢迎回家。”

当然有。Erik想着，不顾电话那头Emma的嘶吼把它掐断。

3

Erik到Charles家里有一个月了。

这意味着Charles在家里有了一月的保姆伺候。

每天早上有人叫自己起床吃早餐，中午有人把自己从实验室里挖出来吃午饭，晚上有人给自己带来便当，边吃边和他并肩走回家。

洗衣筐基本上成了个摆设，里面的衣服一天之内就会被挂在后院的晾衣架上飘荡。

自己书房里的灯泡从来就没有因为过度使用而爆掉。它们在爆掉之前就被Erik换下来了。

Charles倒是幸福了。

可是那厢的Erik就开始苦恼了。

“Charles，有时候我真怀疑你才是来牛津当交换生的那个。”白干活儿却没有工资的交换生看着餐桌对面正在风卷残云扫荡食物的教授说。

“别胡说，Erik。”教授含着Erik煎的“超级好吃的”牛肉为自己正名，“我可比你大三岁。”

但鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊和漂亮的红唇使上述话语毫无说服力。

“你知不知道你其实很像仓鼠？”Erik歪着头看了他一会儿，没管住自己的舌头，这句话就蹦了出来。

堂堂的牛津最年轻的基因学教授瞪起黑框眼镜背后的，绝美的蓝眼睛。“为什么？”本着好奇心和人类永不停止探索的本能，教授问学生。

即使有黑色的条条框框也无法阻挡Charles眼睛动人心魄的魅力。Erik感叹。这比五水硫酸铜还蓝。

Erik的手臂伸过去，两根指头捏着Charles鼓起的脸颊轻轻摇了摇。

他没管住自己的手。

“鼓起来的脸像啃瓜子的仓鼠一样可爱。”Erik轻声说。

棒极了，他又没管住自己的舌头。

最怕空气突然安静。

Charles尴尬极了，他的心因为这没来由的一句话激动的砰砰乱跳。

为了掩饰自己的慌乱，教授决定先出手。

他倾向前去，直到两人贴得极近，几乎可以感到对方的呼吸和略显急促的心跳。

然后他拍拍Erik的脸颊，用赞赏的语气说：“好男孩。”

趁Erik反应过来前他哈哈笑着跑上二楼，踩得木质楼梯哗啦啦地响。

“Charles！！”

嘛，其实也不算什么苦恼啦。Erik看着自己的手，心情大好。

不过Charles三岁，不能再多了。

4

【所以，你撩了Erik，然后就跑回书房了？？】

【是啊。Raven你也知道我在酒吧里都是撩完就跑的人嘛。】Charles窝在被子里和自己挚爱的妹妹再次讨论一周前发生的事。

他乐此不疲。

【没想到你还有这方面的自觉！震惊JPG】

过了一秒Raven又发过来一条imassage。

【Charles，你恋爱了。】

【没有！】Charles试图辩解。

【我没有和Erik恋爱！他还是个学生！】

【一个可以合法进行所有性-行-为的合法的成年学生。顺便一提你已经暴露了你喜欢Erik的事实。】

【……】自己的妹妹总是如此的异想天开。

虽然Charles被冠以“夜店小王子”的称号，但他从不会对学生下手。

【噢，Erik不是你的学生。】妹妹义正言辞，【你们两专业都不同。】

【难道他平时晨跑回来后在家里脱下T裇衫而露出来的丰满的肱二头肌和美丽的人鱼线完全不能动摇你这个死基佬？？】

说起来是了。

几天前Charles拼死拼活的把一个新项目搞完后他有了暂时的假期。

一天早上他破天荒地在Erik出门后就醒了。

过了一会儿，Charles就睡眼惺忪地坐在窗旁享受着他的早茶——加了四分之一杯牛奶，两颗方糖的皇家混合茶。

他抬起杯子抿了一口滚烫的奶茶，舒服地眯起眼。然后转头看向窗外。伦敦的冬天永远不会太过寒冷，园中的草叶还没有挂霜，只是被晨雾浸得湿哒哒的，乱糟糟地纠缠在一起。

房子很大，即使安装了地热也不能兼顾所有的地板。Charles单手拢了拢衣襟，冲着玻璃窗哈了口气。

一个灰色的身影朦朦胧胧地透过起雾的玻璃，冲他招手。

Charles倏的一下站起来，马克杯捏的紧紧。他突然不知道是应该招手还是喊他了。

Erik穿着足以让同志和女生都心动的无袖运动衣，正肆无忌惮地展示着他健壮的手臂。

看看那肌肉，Charles，得少吃多少华夫饼，多做多少俯卧撑才换的来啊。Charles对自己说。

夜店小王子很没出息地咽了口口水。

然后Erik就从他的视野里消失了。过了一会儿，前门传来开锁的咔哒声，然后是Erik走向自己的声音。

Erik万分自然的撩起衣服的下摆擦擦额头上的汗水：“早上好，Charles。”

“早上好，Erik。”Charles努力不让自己的目光向下瞟。

耶稣基督啊，这么平坦的小腹一定是有原因的。看看那腹肌，Charles，这才像一个男人该有的身材。

Charles拼命让自己显得不那么垂涎Erik的肉体。他咬着杯子，几乎要把它咬坏。

“对了，Charles，”Erik的表情突然变得有些害羞。他走到吧台前给自己倒了杯咖啡，然后把一直背在背后的右手拿出来，把手上的DVD搁在桌上。塑料壳相撞发出清脆的响声。

Charles探过头去：“霍比特人和魔戒！”他兴冲冲地放下茶杯，“还是蓝光加长版的！Erik你从哪里搞来的？”

“我去了一趟同学租的房子，离这儿不远。我从他那里借（抢）来的。”Erik看着两眼闪着星星的Charles，腼腆地露出恰到好处的微笑。

“正好我今天放假。”Erik提议，“我们可以一起看。”

在Charles想要矜持一下之前他就答应了Erik。

看完之后Charles觉得自己的眼睛都快瞎了，他把脸埋进Erik的肩里使劲眨，把泪花全蹭在Erik的衣服上。两个人在家庭影院的沙发上像两只动物一样依偎在一起为对方擦着眼泪。甜点时间Erik端来了华夫饼配蓝莓酱。

“蓝莓对眼睛好。”Erik一本正经地对Charles说。

Charles才不管什么健康问题。

好吃就行了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了黑凤凰剧照爆肝码字。。。w

5

【Charles】

【Charles】

【Charles！！！】Raven的短信成功地代替了她雷厉风行地吼声把Charles惊醒。

【怎，怎么了？】

【这是你第三次跟我讲这件事了。要不是你交的学费我不能把你拉黑我才不会花话费看你秀恩爱。】

【所以，什么时候上垒？】

【拜托！你25诶！干嘛要被弟弟上啊！】Charles隔着屏幕都能看见Raven翻白眼的样子。

她还真发了个emoji。

【白眼emoji】

Charles想了想，颇为善解人意的回答她：

【我怕我真脱单了只剩你一个人很孤独。】

【事实上，只要你脱单就可以了。】

Charles没明白Raven话里的深意。

6

Charles一点都不好。

本来是挺好的，他和Raven聊完天后乖乖地在Erik的勒令下睡觉。但直到中午才醒过来。

胡椒和牛油的香气从一楼厨房扶摇直上到二楼Charles的房里，它用蛊惑人心的双手撑开Charles的眼皮。

他饿了。

于是Charles跌跌撞撞的下楼找Erik要吃的。

他慢慢在厨房门框上探出一双眼睛，就看见了Erik穿着围裙的性感样。

目前为止，一切都很好。

Erik把手机开了扩音放在面包机上，他站在灶台前一边晃着煎锅，一边和一个女生讲话。

“Erik！你知道Angel在讨论组里跟你表白了吗？！”女生问他。

表白？什么时候的事儿？Charles立时背靠着墙屏息听着——这太幼稚了，但是……他咬了咬嘴唇。

“知道啊。”油锅刺啦啦的响着，掩盖了Erik的大部分声音，但Charles还是能够听清。

“系花给你表白你不接受吗？”

“系花啊？”Erik低笑着将锅里的牛排漂亮地翻了个面。

“现在有事，一会儿过去找她。”

Charles呆住了。

Erik还在说些什么，但Charles已经听不见了。

他摇摇晃晃地回到房间，将自己丢到床上埋进温暖的毯子和枕头里。

Erik是个混球。他是个混球。

7

Hank不是很明白。

已经安分了守己一个多月的夜店小王子又跑到gay吧沾花惹草，还专门找健美的肌肉男撩拨。

他的口味什么时候变得这么专一了？？

不管怎样，Hank作为Charles的好友，在接到已经不甚清醒的Charles的电话后可以说是非常生气了。

当Hank发型凌乱，眼睛歪戴在鼻梁上气喘吁吁地赶来时，Charles正和另一个男人聊天。

Hank很想大步走上前去给Charles一拳，厉声训斥他为什么又跑到gay吧买醉，然后把他塞进车里带回他家甩给那个叫Erik Lehn什么的家伙!!

大约是感应到了Hank狂怒的内心，Charles慢慢悠悠地回头，用毫无焦距的蓝色眼睛望着Hank。

Hank一秒破功。

Hank觉得自己好累。他像个保姆一样把Charles哄到车上给他系上安全带。再忍受着Charles一把鼻涕一把泪地趴在自己肩上哭诉。途中他还用了五分钟时间才从醉醺醺的Charles手里抢到手机给Erik打电话。

他把Charles塞给风尘仆仆翘掉晚自习赶回来的Erik时，把所有不含善意的眼神都扔给了后者。

Erik被Hank斥责得觉得自己真他妈是个渣男。

8

“操Erik！你不喜欢我就别碰我啊！”Charles扭着身子从Erik怀里挣脱出来，皱着鼻子喊。

“你喝醉了。”Erik极具耐心地回答。

“没有！”经典的醉汉式否认。

“有。”Erik凑近他，趁他向前一个踉跄时托住他的身子把他横抱起来就往二楼走。

Charles挣了两下没挣开，也就妥协了，把柔软的棕色脑袋向Erik的胸膛上使劲钻。钻得Erik的心痒痒。

Erik的理智和情感都告诉他这时候应该立马把Charles吃干抹净。

天时地利人和就差这临门一脚。

Erik鬼使神差地咽了一口空气。

9

Charles的头好痛。

他迷迷蒙蒙地扭着身子，眼睛茫然地四下张望着。

他还好好的躺在自己的床上，仿佛刚刚跑去gay吧买醉的事情只是一个梦。

可是为什么自己的身体也那么痛啊——Charles费劲地挣脱了背后的束缚，却感受到了被子划过下体的感觉。

什么时候自己有了裸睡的习惯？Charles转过头，感觉到了更不妙的事情。

为什么Erik抱着自己睡觉？

为什么他也是裸的？

我是谁我在哪儿现在是什么时候？

他盯着正在盯着他的人，努力的辨识着自己是否处于更深的梦境中。

“你，不是应该在上晚自习吗？”Charles舔舔嘴唇，对着一脸紧张的Erik说道。

“我为什么要上晚自习？”Erik反问。

看来是做梦。Charles微不可闻的叹了口气。

最近总是做这种梦。Charles自嘲地笑了声，戳了戳Erik的脸。后者一脸懵逼地看他。

挺真实的。

上吧。

于是Charle可以说是粗暴地拖着Erik的脸吻上他的嘴唇。Erik明显有些呆愣，不过很快就掌握了主动权，捏着Charles的下巴捉住他闪来闪去的舌头，把它绑在自己身边吮吸。Charles还带着些伏特加的谷物气息的辛辣气味被Erik深深地吸进肺里，像某种易沉迷其中的雪茄，易上瘾的毒品。

缺氧使Charles晕乎乎的，完全不知道在什么时候自己已经被Erik压倒在床上，自己的大腿已经熟练地缠住Erik的腰部，手掌羡慕地抚摸着他背上健壮的肌肉曲线。

Erik偏过头，从Charles的侧脸舔舐到脖颈上然后轻轻吮吸，Charles呜咽着忍受难耐的酥痒，把头深深地埋在Erik的肩里喘息着。

头一回做梦做得如此高清无码。Charles更舍不得醒过来了。

Erik的一只手揽着他的腰，抚摸着他腰间的软肉，另一只手打着转突然从小腹下滑握住Charles的阴茎。

Charles微微挺腰，低低的叫一声。他的阴茎随着Erik的撸动轻而易举的绷直发硬，但时轻时重的抚弄让他感觉更加难受。他搂紧Erik伏在自己胸前的头，手指搅进Erik的头发里随着Erik的动作拉扯着。

Erik含住Charles的乳尖用齿尖轻咬拉扯，直到它逐渐立起发硬才换另一边继续啃噬。

Charles的眼睛被泪水模糊。他暗示着Erik，通过用脚后跟轻抚着他的后腰。Erik包住他阴茎的手指骤然收紧加快，于是Charles用力扯着Erik的头发尖叫着射了出来。

此时安静的室内被Charles沉浸在高潮中的喘息填满。Erik摩擦着沾满滑腻精液的手指探进Charles的后穴。

后穴在先前的情事中已经被充分扩张。但Erik炙热的手指伸进去搅动时Charles还是哭泣着夹紧双腿。

“啊…！Erik，不要……用手指……难受…呜！”破碎的呻吟从Charles艳丽的双唇里溢出，Erik则变本加厉地加了一根手指，咬着他的耳朵：“是你说的。用手指。”

“不是……”Charles胡乱地摇着头，眼泪滴滴答答地划过绯红的脸颊。棕色的头发被汗水浸湿，打着卷儿贴在他的额头上。他几乎分不清梦和现实。“这个梦，”他在Erik的双唇再一次离开他的唇的时候喘息着对他说，“太真实了。”

Erik挑了挑眉，手指抽出去，换上了更粗更硬的东西。

Charles无声的仰起头张着嘴，被填满的感觉让他幸福得流泪。“你看这像梦吗？”Erik沉下腰将巨物埋得更深，温热紧致的触感让他险些丢盔弃甲。“够不够真实？”他咬着牙问他。

Charles的指头快要抓破床单。他一开口就是绵软炽热的呻吟，只能努力点头。嘟起嘴唇让Erik亲吻。

Erik缓慢的抽送了几下，Charles就略显不满地扭动着胯部祈求更多。于是Erik捏紧了他的腰开始猛烈地撞击。

幸好家里没有其他的人，Charles放肆的呻吟和尖叫散落在地毯上，顺着楼梯叮叮咚咚的滚下一楼，在门廊上散开。

他的手腕交叠着松松的挂在Erik的后颈上，像是害怕他下一刻就会离开。Erik的阴茎凶猛的撞击在前列腺上并狠狠揉过进入更深的地方，引得Charles的精液不停的从前端溢出，滴在自己的小腹上，还有些随着Erik的律动擦在他的胸口上。

Charles的嗓子因为浪叫而干涩得难受，与后穴的又热又滑形成鲜明的对比。他的头一下一下地撞在床头柜上发出令人脸红的闷响。被单溅上了暧昧的液体，又黏又滑。Erik的低吟沉沉的敲击着Charles的鼓膜，让他头晕眼花。

下体的快感拧成了一条线，他的前端在没有爱抚的情况下射精了。这令Charles觉得自己把自己所有的神智都射了出去。

当Erik将他抱在怀里顶弄着时Charles不得不发出更大的呻吟。因为前列腺随着重力狠狠砸在Erik仍然硬直的阴茎上，带给他足以灭绝自己的快感。他的话音里夹杂了求饶的语句和柔软甜腻的低吟。发红的眼角被Erik温柔地亲吻。Erik的手指划过Charles的额头，鼻尖，然后着迷的一遍遍抚摸着他鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇。Charles下意识的含住他的手指轻轻咬着，舌尖绕着指尖打转，分泌的唾液来不及滑进喉咙就被自己的舌尖带出来。沿着嘴角滑落。

Erik魔怔了一样搅动着手指，弄出令Charles脸红的水声。Charles试图做出羞愤的表情，刚刚调整好位置的眉眼却被Erik的一个深顶冲散。

他的手狠狠地抓着Erik的背，浪叫着求饶。而后者似乎并不不介意背部的痛楚，沉重的呼吸和愈来愈快的动作都是到达高潮的前兆。

终于，在Charles的尖叫和Erik的低吼声中他们双双攀上性爱的巅峰。

Charles感受着后穴的炽热，懒懒的攀上Erik的后颈和他接吻。

10

Charles在越洋电话里得意的告诉妹妹自己正和Erik交往。

所谓一啪即合，大概就是这样的情况了。

美国。

Emma用见鬼的眼神盯着Erik左手中指上的指环。

“没想到你是这样的Erik。”她一脸鄙夷。

Erik则微笑着竖起那根指头。

这时Angle抱着课本经过，她几乎是跑过去的，没有看Erik一眼。好像怕那金属指环会灼瞎她的眼睛。

在欢送交换生的派对上，Erik和前夜店小王子，牛津教授Charles Xavier当众接吻，全场学生大吃一惊。而Angle捂着脸跑出会场，再也没回来。

Emma庆幸自己当时没去，不然就会被这对狗男男闪瞎眼睛。

但是在送机的时候Erik为Charles整理围巾并吻了他手上的戒指时Emma还是被强行塞了一嘴狗粮。

“我给你打电话时你说你在给男朋友做饭，原来那个时候就搞上了吗？!”

“没有，”Erik一脸严肃，“当时只是我在意淫。”

“……我发现了你那不能为人知的一面。”

英国。

Charles毕竟还是很伤心的。

但当Raven拖着行李一脚踢开Xavier宅子的大门时Charles完全变回了原来的样子。

唯一的变化是他左手中指上的戒指从没取下过。

“说真的，Charles，你买的是一只魔戒？”Raven端详着他的指环这样评价到。

上面刻着一圈精灵文想不认出都难。

“我们都很喜欢这部小说好吧。”Charles耸耸肩。

“堂堂的富二代Charles Xavier的戒指竟然是几十便士的地摊货？!如果我不是你妹妹我会认为你抠门到了新境界。”

“金钱不重要，爱才重要。”

“……受教了兄长大人。”

11

两年就这么过去了。期间Charles和Erik从未断过联系。

直到有一天。

Charles顺利拿到了哥大的入职申请，他要搬去美国和Erik住在一起。

Charles要离开英格兰，飘扬过海到美利坚去了。

到了机场，平时百般鄙视自己的妹妹流下了不舍的眼泪。一旁的男友Hank把她搂住安慰着。

Charles觉得既温暖又心酸。他耐着性子一一应下妹妹对自己的要求——比如冬天穿暖夏天别感冒多吃蔬菜少吃甜品多多运动等等琐事。

“Raven，我27啦，我能照顾好自己。”

“可你是生活上的九级残废。”Raven嘟囔着吸吸鼻子，“到了美国就找到Erik，让他照顾你我放心。”

“我过阵子就和Hank到美国来工作。”她孩子气地补充到。

Charles拥抱了她：“等你。”

飞机在纽约降落。

Charles拎着大大小小的行李，在接机的人群中努力寻找着目标。

他找到了。

Erik举着一块“Welcome，Charles Xavier”的牌子站在路边，脸上洋溢着温暖的笑意。

Charles扑过去和他接吻。

他们的手指缠在一起，两枚戒指紧紧相贴，在太阳下闪着光。

END


End file.
